PurpleFire
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: Trapped, under Voldemort's rule, Malfoy finds himself helping someone on the other side of a war that wasn't even their's to begin with...Girls taking action, elves, sprites, and a swearing harry...TRxGW & HGxRW eventually
1. When You Hear voices at night

Unknown Strangers and Love Mishaps

Disclaimer: do not own Malfoy, Snape, and Or Lord Voldemorts Snake…

Chapter 1

When you hear voices at night…

Malfoy frowned looking around in the dark desolate room he couldn't believe he was still alive but then again was this living if he was to live in the house of Voldemort. He truly was in hell now with no escape and now chance of redemption he sat on the floor and thought about the events that had happened and that the events that were soon to be in motion. Malfoy knew that the war was coming and that the students at Hogwarts would be the first to go down. He knew now that whatever he had been taught since he was little was a lie; muggles weren't bad they couldn't be blamed for being born of a certain blood. Malfoy now wished he could take everything that he said to Hermione back, well sort of he had to admit that her punching him, balanced out some but not all of the things he said. He sighed; he wished things could be easier and much simpler. He knew what was done was done. He still couldn't believe snape killed Dumbledore, even after making that promise, he couldn't believe that harry had tried to kill snape after, Malfoy wished he knew more but here was so much gaps, to fill… He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep, hearing a song play in his head...

Into your life,

Into your dreams,

Out of the dark,

You can't explain,

Can you feel it?

Don't let anybody,

Tell you your life is over,

Be every colour,

That you are,

You don't have to know all,

Know it all before you try,

Malfoy sat up now he knew he heard a voice, a girls voice singing, the odd thing about it was the song seemed to make him feel as if the truth was finally coming out of the darkness. He listened closely putting his ear to the wall to hear it closely,

Pulling you in,

Spinning you round,

You can't believe,

It's happening now,

Takes you to another place,

Imagine every thing you can,

All the colours start to blend,

Turning into the grey mist,

You're so used to,

Malfoy eyes widened and he stood away from the wall and to his amazement it started to glow an unnatural shade of green, almost as of the wall had been hit wit Avada Kedavra, out of the green mist a dark figure came out of the wall, after looking carefully Malfoy realized it was a girl, wearing a long black tunic, over black tights, with black leg warmers covering black heels, and had a dupatta over the tunic, she wore black bangles and had a single pendant the was totally black except for an emerald in the middle, her long black hair was tied, with bangs in the front, and she was completely silent looking at Malfoy, with her dark sad grey eyes.

'Who are you?' Malfoy said gulping. The girl only looked at him up and down, before disappearing in thin air. Malfoy sat on the bed and put his hand on his head, thinking to himself, great on the one hand I don't have to do newts on the other hand there's a ghost after me, great…

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry- where am I in this story? I am the harry potter

Author- you don't come up till a double-digit chapter

Harry-say what!

Author- sorry its Malfoy's story not yours

Malfoy-that's right so why don't you go snog Ginny

Harry- why don't you

Malfoy-fine with me

Author-Malfoy no! Not in this story!!!!!!! Not yet anyways

Malfoy & harry- what do you mean not yet?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


	2. When he Recieves a Shock

Unknown Strangers and Love Mishaps

Disclaimer: do not own Malfoy, Snape, and Or Lord Voldemorts Snake…

Chapter 2

Where he receives a shock…

Malfoy woke up to the sun bursting out of his window. He furrowed his brow trying to remember if he had seen a girl or if it had been a dream he was sure it had been a dream.

A girl couldn't possibly be in the room opposite his. He got out of his room and looked out to the corridor where he saw Snape in the doorway beside his; he looked quietly on, hoping to find a clue about the occupant,

'You are just making this harder on yourself you know Voldemort will rape and torture you for information. You have to tell him everything you know, I can't bail you out.' Snape said in his silky voice.

'Like I care what you say! You killed Dumbledore and you've pretty much killed me too! I can't believe you told them where to find me! I was safe and – they killed everyone!

The whole place was in flames! How could you they were my family and now their gone!' the same voice that sang last night said. Malfoy's eyes lit up, he went as close as

He could without either of them noticing. Malfoy watched in horror as Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

'I did not tell him where you were, look at me I am …'

'Your what! Cause your not my father, you might have married my mum but I do not share _your _blood.'

The raven-haired girl said her pale face getting red. Malfoy looked at her carefully she was right she looked nothing like snape, she had grey cold eyes, pale white skin and,

black hair that cascaded down in waves with a slight curl, her bangs were sharp while being gentle as well, making her eyes seem more mysterious then they were.

' I may not be your father but you will listen to me if you want to live.' Snape said in a dangerous voice, closing the door shut. Malfoy hid behind a cabinet as Snape walked past him. He waited till he left to leave.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the door, making sure snape couldn't see him. He was about to turn the knob when the door suddenly opened. Malfoy gulped as he was suddenly face to face with this raven-haired beauty. The girl's cold grey eyes flashed dangerously, and her face was angry even though in the inside she was confused.

'Who the hell are you?' she said backing away, as Malfoy stepped in the room and closed the door behind him.

Malfoy walked into the room, which was the same as his except with a roomier bed.

'my name is Draco Malfoy.' Malfoy said, immediately regretting it as he received a huge slap on his cheek, staggering backwards, he grabbed both the hands that were about to throttle him. He shoved her against the wall.

'you beast! You killed him! You killed Grandfather!' she spat out furiously

'no I didn't I tried to but in the end I couldn't, if it wasn't for snape I could've been killed, instead of trapped in this prison.' Malfoy said holding on to her wrists. For a moment the two looked at each other theirs eyes searching each others face. His sad grey eyes locked into her furious grey ones.

"Just go! You can barely help yourself you will never be able to help me!

Author note- this chapter wasn't part of the plan but I couldn't think of anything else! Sorry! Anyways I hope to get reviews if not I won't write another chapter!

Kay?

LOL!-


	3. A plan is revealed

DiScLaImEr- I think that it would be obvious by now that I don't own.sigh

_So why don't you people start reading and leave reviews for the damn author! _Hey you get off that keyboard! _Bwaaaaaahahahahahahah!!!!!!!_ Okay I am never giving you chocolate! Anyways gotta go and yes you're coming with me! drags naughty nikki in the back

Have fun reading!

Chapter 3

A plan is revealed

(thoughts are in italics)

He walked through the corridors an evil grin etched perfectly on his face. He had thought up the most evil plan in his history. Soon very soon, Harry Potter would die and the world will crumble at his feet. First however he needed to see his princess. He quietly opened the door; the girl was still in her school uniform, except she wasn't wearing any shoes. He grinned as she turned around her face showing the ultimate fury, he smirked twiddling his wand in his hand, before pointing it at the girl. The girl just continued to stare at him.

"You girl do you know why you're here?" Tom Riddle said looking at her carefully. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know torture, sick pleasure, to kill whats left of my pathetic life?" the girl said sarcastically. Tom hissed at her, he was getting sick and tired of stupid teenagers and their attitudes.

"you will tell what Dumbledore knew! I know he had some fucked up plan that he thought up to destroy me and you will tell me what it was!" Tom said angrily losing his patience. To his amazement, the girl tutted him, and said without much remorse or fear,

"Temper, temper, temper, didn't they teach you in villain school the proper way to interrogate?" the girl said in a mocking tone. _Damn she definitely is Snape's relative crap! Okay this is getting redundant I am an evil lord I should at least be able to stand up to a girl!_

"Listen! I am the evil lord and you are the poor trapped victim! So if you don't do what I say you I'll make sure you feel like you want to die!" Riddle spat out his face getting red.

"That's a good evil lord you're getting better." The girl said in a baby voice. Riddle looked like he was about to pull out his hair, this was not going the way he planned.

5 minutes later…

"woman you'll obey me!" riddle said starting to turn purple.

"or what?" the girl said, losing her patience.

Tom Riddle Jr. was over talking and playing nice, he was a dark Lord for heavens sake. Not saying a word he walked up to her and grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Her eyes widened in shock as Lord Voldemort otherwise known as Tom Riddle Jr. went on top of her and started kissing her fiercely. She tried to break free but he was as strong as he was old. Holding her arms back he started trailing kisses down her body removing her clothes, looking at her body he looked at her scared face as she watched the lust in his eyes, just before he thrust himself inside her causing her to lose her virginity.

OXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXOOO

Ginny looked out the window looking at the full moon in all its glory. _I wonder where harry is? I wonder if he's even thinking of me. Maybe he has someone else? Or maybe he's watching the same moon in a different part of the world wishing he was here, with me. _Ginny heard the door creak open, she abruptly turned around standing up she quietly said "harry?" she said with hope, that filled with terror as a saddened Draco Malfoy appeared in the door, with his wand pointing at her, she thought she imagined him saying sorry, just as a burst of red light came out of the wand making everything go black.

OXXXXXXOOOOXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOO

VOLDEMORTS CRAZE FOR GIRLS

_In a recent chain of events many girls have been kidnapped by known death eaters, some of which include Gabrielle Delacour, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Skye Bakura, Stephanie Sapna, Vandie Taylor, Ginny Weasley and even more, from various places in the world. None is sure why, there doesn't even seem to be a trend to the girls because some are muggles, purebloods and half-bloods. Although it seems that all the girls are in their late teens. One must wonder where the __**Chosen One **__is now. Why wasn't he here to save these girls? The young Harry Potter seems to think he's above education as he wasn't on the Hogwarts express this September._

_OXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXX_

**Author Note- **well this wasn't in my beginning plan but I think it will work well in the story especially to my advantage. Hope you all like the new twist, and I'd like to thank my reviewer Slytherinqueen 23 this chapter is dedicated to you! Keep reading many questions will be answered soon!

Ginny- hold on! Malfoy kidnapped me!

Malfoy-that's right ha-ha sucker!

Ginny- ooh wait till I get my hands on u!

Malfoy- oh I see how it is think I'm rather hot don't ya?

Ginny-you are a disgusting slime ball Malfoy

Author-sniggers

Ginny & Draco-shoots daggers at author

Author- eep! Hermes get me a shield!

Naughtynikki- hahahahaha! You idiot!


	4. Chapter 4

DiScLaImEr- I Still

DiScLaImEr- I Still. Don't. Own. SO. STOP. ASKING.

_Er…Nikki What are you Doing Here? Drop it! No! CRASH! SPLUNK! FWUSH!! Someone needs to review before I leave this story permanently! Hey WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT BASEBALL BAT! _

Have fun reading!

Chapter 4

(Thoughts are in italics)

Malfoy watched darkly as Ginny was bodily thrown across the room. Her crimson flying in front of her face. She glared at Malfoy before

"Tell me where potter is and I won't destroy your family."

"I told you already I don't bloody know!" Tom grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a wall. Blood streamed down her forehead mixing with her crimson hair. Malfoy screwed his face as he watched her wipe the blood away from her face. Malfoy walked away unable to watch as his former classmate was tortured once again by Tom Riddle. And it was his entire fault as he_ had brought her here, to be tortured ridiculed and most likely raped. _

" She won't be raped." A silky voice said coming out of the shadows her gray eyes sparkling with mirth.

Malfoy started "you know you could stop doing that."

"Well what fun is that?" the girl said putting her arms around Malfoy.

"Why do you feel she won't be raped?"

"Because, she would gladly give herself to Tom then let him now where Harry is, especially since she doesn't know where he is."

"Do you know where he is then?" Malfoy asked looking at Serena's face, but she wasn't looking at him she was looking at the full moon. She hugged Malfoy and whispered.

"Why are you hoping he'll come and save you too?"

"a Malfoy can never be saved and you know it."

"don't worry Harry won't fail, he's worked to hard not to."

**In a Floor Above **

" He just kidnapped us to do what exactly?" skye said rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"Rape, murder, ransom maybe?" Stephanie said looking away from the window.

"This is Lord Voldemort not some evil person from a Saturday morning cartoon." Vandie scoffed.

"People stop freaking out!" Gabrielle said putting her hands in her ears, before anyone could say anything however, the door opened and Ginny was pushed inside bleeding profusely, from a head wound.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed as she helped Ginny up. All the girls gathered around helping her onto the bed.

"What have you done?" Stephanie said coldly as she looked up to the man that was Tom Riddle. He smirked.

"You're all probably wondering what your doing here, and the answer to that is simple. You're here for our enjoyment. That is my death eaters; please them and you won't get hurt." He said before leaving.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Vandie asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah he did."

OOO

"My Lord."

"Stand Severus, now what do you have to report?"

"We have found the boy."


	5. Author Note!

Author note:

Author note:

If no one reviews this story I am deleting it! I need to know if anybody cares!!

Luv,

Nikki


	6. Queen

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN! GAWD!

A/N- this story will now have mild language and sexual content if you don't want to read you don't have to. Oh but whoever reads this please review because I want to know how I'm doing.

Chapter 5

The Queen

He sat bolt upright as the vision dissipated leaving him hot and sweaty. He threw the covers aside and stood rubbing his head in disgust. _Ginny._ The more he thought of it the angrier he got. Rapist. Tom Riddle, a rapist? Since when? Harry thought silently he left the tent, walking away from all the security enchantments; he scrunched his eyes trying to remember the memory. It was gone.

"Fuck this! Why bother giving me a vision if I can't remember it!" Harry shouted to the heavens balling his fists, angrily.

"Language potter." Harry froze as he heard the feminine voice. He turned around abruptly coming face to face with the tall elfin beauty.

"Who are you?" Harry exclaimed.

" My name is Vandie I am an elf, see long ears." She said grinning wildly. Harry looked at her properly she did have long pointy ears and a sharp nose that had an emerald nose ring on it. She wore a long dark green tunic and a darker green pants with her toes peeking out (it had light green polish on it!). She also had dark black hair, which Harry noted had dark green tips. Harry closed his eyes after six months with only Hermione and Ron for company this girl was doing a giant number on his brain.

"No offense but aren't you too tall to be an elf?" Harry said quizzically.

"Not a house-elf you dimwit! We are elemental sprites er . . . well in my case elves. My element in plants and all things green, where you and your friends are impeding upon."

"Alright sorry! Er . . .. Why are you here?"

"Because Mortal this 'Lord what's-his-face has stolen something of ours, and we elementals will kill your whole universe to get it back!" a new voice said Harry turned around abruptly, and to his shock and surprise yet another weird looking girl was standing in front of him. This girl was wearing a baby blue tunic and pants and had a blue-tinge to her skin. She also had long shaggy blue hair, with a darkish aqua fringe on the top. Her eyelids were covered with blue make up and her dark lips were twisted into a smirk as she stared at Harry.

"You're quite the looker aren't ya?"

"SKYE!"

"What I only ugly mermen for company so sue me if I hit on anything with legs!" skye said glaring at Vandie who in turn glared at skye.

"This Lord Voldemort has crossed the line we elementals never get into wizards fights but when our queen kidnapped we have to take precautions." Vandie said gritting her teeth.

"And by precautions we mean a full-out war against those stupid mortals! Bwahahaha!!" Skye said laughing manically

"Oh fuck." Harry said.

000

_Damn I do get pushed around a lot here. _Ginny thought to herself as she was pushed into another room yet again. She looked up to see Malfoy leaning serenely on a windowsill and looking every bit the slytherin prince his torso shining in the moonlight.

"You!" Ginny said angrily as she realized the reason she got pushed into the room.

"Yes me." Malfoy said smirking at her blush.

"If you think for a minute that I'm sleeping with you…" Ginny said angrily.

"Ginny please why would I want to sleep with…"

"With a what? A weasley a blood traitor? Malfoy you are a-"

"Now don't start swearing, Ginevra."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ginny said as she whipped around and found herself face to face with a raven-haired beauty.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" Ginny said curiously.

"Well wouldn't we all like to know that?" Malfoy said crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"Ginny listen. Voldemort, Tom Riddle whoever, has always been an enemy of witches and wizards alike, but he has made a colossal error." She said seriously looking Ginny in the eye.

"Error?" Ginny said sitting on the king-size bed. The girl wrung her hands she looked nervous,

"Voldemort's time is ticking, the elementals have never bothered with wizards before but they will now. When you steal one element you.."

"Unbalance the rest of them." Malfoy said as the truth dawned at him.

"This will end up becoming a war won't it?" Ginny said as she looked at the girl clearly for the first time.

"Yes, so we need to make precautions, our easiest bet would be to get all the death eaters in the same place with lord voldemort. That's where you come in…"

000

"Call the death eaters by this time tomorrow potter will be dead."


End file.
